Give him up!
by DraconisIndex
Summary: Jack has a Musical moment as he needs to vent a bit. Rated T for a few words used.


**A/N: Decided on yet another one-shot. This one's inspiration came from the fact a friend and I were making our own parodies of the song "Let it go" and well...this came to mind. I'll give a disclaimer that I obviously don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Anything from the movie Frozen. This was made purely for fun. Hope you guys like it as much as we did. **

Chase sat in his throne room, looking through the Eye Spy Orb…although at what…he wasn't sure…He decided to check in on Jack Spicer to see what he was doing, but was confused by what the self-proclaimed Heylin genius was doing. Jack had put on some sort of music, Not at all dark or evil in anyway and was…singing?

"My screen glows bright in my lab tonight  
Not a person to be seen.  
My kingdom of isolation,  
And it's clear that I'm the king.  
Emotions raging, I'm just one big wreck inside.  
Didn't want to say,  
But it's time they died..  
Don't go bust in.  
Don't show him schemes.  
I'm not the fan boy I'm always made to be.  
Conceal, don't feel,  
Don't let them show.  
Cause there they go!"

At that point Jack had decided to throw a dart at what was a poster he had made of Chase, it landing dead center in his face. Chase began to bristle silently, outraged at what his "number one fan" had done…but instead of acting on it, he decided to wait it out and see what happened.

"Give him up.  
Give him up!  
Can't take his insults anymore!  
Give him up,  
Give him up!  
Don't wait to slam that door!  
I don't care what he's going to say!  
Let the feelings go..  
My bots need more maintenance anyway.."

Jack seemed to shrug as the music continued, he walked around his lab checking his machines as he went, but that didn't stop the musical…

"It's awesome how this distance  
Makes his influence so small.  
And the gaze that once inspired me,  
Has no effect at all!  
It's time to see my own goals bloom,  
To test my Jack-bots through and through.  
No fights, no monks no wounds for me.  
I'm Free!"

Jack seemed in full swing as he practically danced about the room, fixing something here or there.

"Give him up  
Give him up!  
It's time that these feelings die.  
Give him up.  
Give him up.  
I'll never have to try.  
Here's my plan,  
cause he can't stay.  
The admiration's gone.."

The further this went on, the more ecstatic Jack seemed to become. Chase raised an eyebrow in slight amusement, he'd never seen jack this…he tried to find a word…happy. Sure Jack had been extremely animated before, but never like this.

"My feelings plummet from the air into the ground!  
My soul is soaring ever higher in leaps and bounds!  
And now my thoughts aren't plagued by the past!  
I'm never going back  
His ass is in the past!  
Give him up  
Give him up!  
I'm no longer his pawn!  
Give him up  
Give him up  
His influence is gone!  
Here's my plan  
And it's staying that way.  
The admiration's gone.  
Cause Chase was a douche-bag anyway."

_That_ caused Chase Young to immediately teleport to Jack's mansion. He didn't much care that Spicer was "over him", but _no one_ insulted Chase Young!  
"Spicer! What was the _meaning_ of that performance?" He demanded  
"Exactly as I said." Jack said, his face surprisingly expressionless.  
"I'm getting over you."  
"Oh really now?" The warlord raised an eyebrow, not entirely convinced.  
"Yep." Jack said simply, turning to work on one of his robots.  
"Even if I did this?" Abruptly spinning Jack around to face him again and planting a soft yet firm kiss on his lips. He only pulled back to allow Jack a moment to respond.  
"Well…Maybe I still like you…a little bit." Jack said as a light blush showed on his pale white face.  
"Then it looks like I'll have to rekindle that fire then won't I?" Chase purred.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, and before someone goes saying that it isn't really to the song, My friend and I actually started singing this because we liked it so much. The reason it's so broken up and not completely typed length wise(like the A/N's for example) was that It's just how I like it, sorry if it happens to bug someone. **


End file.
